Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the recognition and controlled release of active agents from polymers.
This invention relates generally to the field of microencapsulation, and, more particularly, to the development of microparticles and nanoparticles with multiple recognitive layers. In general, microencapsulation is achieved with fluidized bed processes. The fluidized bed coating process is a widely used technique for large particle size. Small particles coated in a fluidized bed tend to agglomerate and adhere to the wall of the bed due to the electrostatic charge and capillary forces resulting from the remaining solvent.
Despite improvements in the range of particle sizes, other limitations exist in optimizing microcapsules to be applied in a variety of applications; in particular, the loading and delivery of therapeutic agents. It is therefore a need to optimize the particle coating process for the formation and drug delivery vehicles. It is a further need to have optimization to the Wurster process to form multiple-layers for increased functionality, especially as drug delivery systems with multiple recognitive layers.